A Midnight Mess (Re-Done)
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Getting drunk might seem fun in that moment but when you wake up the next morning, next to a stranger. It may not be such a fun thing. But, hey! At least you can forget about the night, right? Well, not always... Cliche and KimXRon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Kim possible or the couple. It rightly belongs to it's owner.**

**A/N: Okay, so I created this fanfiction a couple of years ago but recently decided to edit it and update it now that I am more mature and more experienced in writing. I**

**I was also interested in putting the newly updated one on Wattpad, because that is the site I use way more than this. I completely forgot I had Fanfiction until a few weeks ago, so yeah, you will mainly find me on Wattpad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new version! 3**

**Chapter One:**

It was 6.00am in the morning and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were cuddled up in bed. The strong smell of alcohol on their clothes that were scattered on the dirty, brown carpet.

They had bumped in to each other in a club down town at around 11:03pm. Ron had had his fair share of drinks and was becoming very drunk. Kim had had her mind set on having a fun night out and that meant that she was planning on drinking a lot - And she did! She was equally as drunk as Ron and they were both having a great time.

A song with a dance beat started to play and Kim was grinding and dancing with her friends. They were giggling and definitely getting the attention from several guys, and they were loving it. Ron was dancing alone with a bottle of beer held tightly in his hand. He was trying to sing along to the song but clearly didn't know the lyrics well enough.

The song changed to a fast and upbeat song and Ron was going crazy, his moves were from the past and he was being clumsy. His drink was spilling a little and he was shouting the lyrics to the song that he actually knew this time.

He was so busy dancing crazily that he didn't realise that he had bumped into several people, one of those people being Kim. She turned to him and poked him, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He looked down at her and his eyes opened wide. "You're beautiful." He slurred, completely ignoring the fact that she just poked him.

"Excuse me?" She snorted, her voice was just as slurred as his was.

"I said you are beautiful." he repeated smiling at her.

She seemed to soften and a blush appeared on her face. "T... Thank you." She stuttered in surprise.

"Welcome. Do you want to dance?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Kim turned and looked at her friends who gestured for her to accept the offer. Kim turned back to face Ron and smiled, "Sure."

Ron took her hand and the pair made it to the middle of the dance floor. The music was booming and the atmosphere was wild. Couples grinded on each other and were practically eating each other's faces, and some were simply sat having a drink and talking.

They found themselves having more than one dance and even more drinks. During one dance they found themselves facing each other, inches apart and it happened - they kissed. A slow, passionate kiss that sooon turned into a hurried and lustful one. That kiss wasn't the only one they shared that night either!

Later on that night when the club had died down and things were getting tiring, they had the drunked idea to go to a motel and pay to sleep in a room for that one night. They got to the room, drank some more alcohol that they hid in Kim's bag and then they went to bed. However, sleep was the last thing on their minds and with the influence of alcohol things soon got heated. She was moaning more than an Englishman waiting for the bus and that's a lot!

When the sun rose up at 6:45am Kim and Ron was laid in the same bed, snuggled up together. Ron had his arms draped over Kim's thin waist and Kim had one hand under her head and the other by here side. However, as the sun peered through the broken blinds in the room, her eyes twitched and she slowly woke up. When she came round and was fully awake she realised that this wasn't her home and she was fully naked and panic hit her like a ton of bricks. She gripped her head that was pounding with pain and groaned.

She moved a little and noticed an arm draped over her and the panic increased. She slowly moved and it caused Ron to stir. When she was finally sat up straight, looking at her clothes on the floor he woke up and groaned at the pain that hit his head.

They both sat on either side of the bed with their bare backs almost touching. They both turned around to see each other and surprise was on both of their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim shouted, climbing off of the bed with half of the duvet covering her.

"I'm Ron. Who the hell are you?" Ron replied, getting off the bed and picking up his boxer shorts from the night before.

"I'm Kim. Why are we both here?" Kim asked, scratching her head and looking around.

"I'm not quite sure. Last thing I knew, I was in a night club having fun." Ron replied, looking around the room for the rest of his clothes.

"And I was dancing and drinking with my girls, everything is else is a blur." Kim remembered, looking for her clothes.

"Wait!" Ron suddenly shouted, "I vaguely remember being poked by a girl."

"Oh my god, it was me!" Kim replied, "I sort of remember that!"

Ron sighed, "Then we must've come back and had sex! Oh my God!"

"I'm leaving now!" Kim said, quickly putting on her underwear, clothes and then shoes.

"Wait! We still haven't figured everything out!" Ron stated, "I didn't have a co-" Kim was gone before he could finish. She got her stuff and had left.

Fortunately, she recognises the location of the motel and only lives a short distance away from it. Ron lived a little further than her, but it wasn't a long walk or bus ride.

Ron paid for the stay and then headed home, thinking about the crazy night and Kim. He knew that he didn't have a condom on him that night and was hoping to God that Kim had had one, or that they bought one before they went to the motel.

"She was pretty, yeah, whatever, but I can't believe we had sex! It's crazy!" Ron talked to himself as he walked home, his hands in his pockets and his hair swaying in the warm, morning breeze. Rufus was at his home because he wasn't up for going with Ron on the night out.

Ron had arrived home at roughly 7:35am and Kim would have already arrived home.

Ron opened the door, stepped inside the porch and slammed the door behind him with his foot. He slung his bag on the floor and whined, "Mom!" He knew she would be awake because she loved getting up early in the morning, it meant that she didn't waste each day.

His mum came running, "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Make me some coffee, please?" Ron asked, holding his head because of the terrible hangover.

"Okay, honey." his mum replied, heading to the kitchen, "So, where have you been all night?"

"I slept at a motel after the night out." he sighed, "Could you bring the coffee up to my room? I don't feel too good."

Ron hurried off up to his room and his mum quickly began to make him some coffee. Ron was desperate to find his bed and when he laid his eyes on it, he quickly went and laid on his bed. As he laid down he heard something crackle in his pocket. He reached in and took the object out, and looked at it with an odd look on his face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. He opened it up and it had

_0777 2285492 – Kim xx_

"Who the hell…" Ron paused as it just clicked into his brain who it was. "The girl from the motel!"

"She gave me her number?" Ron chuckled, folding the paper up and placing it on his desk.

He laid back on his bed and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?" He vaguely heard his mum shout something up to him but he couldn't quite hear. "What, mom?"

"Your coffee is ready!" She shouted, "I'm sure you are more than capable to come down for it."

He groaned because he had asked her to bring it up to him. He got up and headed downstairs to get it, hopefully it would help his hangover and perhaps wake him up a bit. He was in no mood to catch up on sleep and needed the energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron collected his coffee and brought it up to his room himself. He took a careful sip and placed it on a coaster that he kept on his desk. Then he sat down on bed and picked up the note again and read it over and over.

_I wonder if I gave her my number. I can vaguely remember writing something down but that could be for anything! __I thought, staring at my coffee as the steam rose from it. _

Ron placed the note back on his desk and picked up his coffee again, before putting the cup to his mouth and sipping some of the brown, liquid once again. He let it soothe his dry throat and enjoyed every second of it.

"I do love my mum's coffee" Ron said to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile at Kim's house. Her mom was in the living room arguing with her dad about something that wasn't loud enough for Kim to hear clearly. Kim walked through the porch, took off her high heels _and_placed her bag onto a hook on the wall.

"Kim?" a feminine voice called and she knew it could only be her mother.

Kim's mother came walking out of the living room and stopped to see her daughter looking tarty and slightly scruffy.

"Kim!" her mother shrieked, running up to her daughter."Where the hell have you been?"

"I was at a night club having fun, then stopped over at a motel. Why?" Kim replied in a slurred tone. She wasn't completely sober just yet.

"Have you been drinking?" her mother asked firmly, looking at Kim's face examining it.

"A little, so what?" Kim snorted, pushing her mother away and heading upstairs.

"Kim, get down here right now!" her mother yelled up the stairs. "Kimberly!"

Kim's father came and stood next to his wife.

"Kim!" her mother repeated but got no response from Kim once again.

"Just leave her. She has obviously had a good but rough night and needs some sleep." Her father told his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yelling at her for having some alcohol isn't going to get us anywhere is it?"

"I just worry about her. She is so young and vulnerable" her mother sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier too. I guess, I just worry too much."

"She'll be okay. She's a possible, dear." her father said with a smile and then kissed her head. "No need to say sorry. You needed to blow of some steam and that is understandable."

Kim laid on her bed and heard an odd noise. She sat up and felt around for anything that could have made it. She felt a lump underneath her and picked it out. It was a scrunched up ball of paper and it read:

_0777 2584365.  
>Call me any time babe.<em>  
><em>Ronny-kins xxxx<em>

"Ronny-kins?" Kim mumbled to herself. A look of disgust appeared on her face.

She thought for a few moments and then realised.

_"Ron's the guy from the motel, right?" She asked herself. "Did I give my number to him too?"_ she moved her fingers through her red hair as she looked at the note.

She pulled out her top drawer of her chest of drawers and put the note inside of it.

"I'll keep it for now, I might need it later" Kim said to herself with a sigh.

And she was right because 5 weeks later she began to notice some odd feelings. Feelings that one shouldn't have on a regular basis.

She laid in bed one morning resting her hand on her stomach when she suddenly had the urge to be sick and had to run to the bathroom and throw up. Fortunately she reached the toilet in time but she was still worried.

"Mom!" Kim yelled, wiping her mouth with a bit of toilet paper.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" her mother replied, walking out of her bedroom wearing her blue dressing gown.

"I've just been sick." Kim stated, looking towards her mother but quickly turning back to be sick again.

"I'm sure it is just a stomach bug. Your auntie has had a stomach bug this week." her mother suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "Now that I mention it I know a few people that have it."

"But I haven't been sick before now?" Kim replied, finally finishing being sick and rinsing her mouth out with water.

"I'm sure it is nothing, Kimmy. Go get some sleep and you might feel better later?" her mother suggested, helping a woozy Kim go to her bedroom again.

Kim climbed into bed and her mother tucked her in like she would when she was a child. "I'd brush your teeth when you wake up too!" She chuckled but could see that Kim was still anxious.

"It's just a stomach bug, sweetheart." her mother comforted Kim, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about it."

Kim nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and didn't wake for another 5 hours, before running to the toilet again to be sick.

After she had been sick she brushed her teeth and used mouth wash. The last thing she wanted was to smell of sick. After that, she went back to her room and picked up her phone and checked it for calls or messages. But nothing.

_Maybe, I didn't give my number to Ron after all? _She shrugged, laying back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Months later**

Ron had given Kim a call and that answered her question of "Did I give him my number?" because she did. It was a short and awkward conversation that only last a few minutes, but it was the first time they had talked since the drunken incident so that was something.

In the Stoppable household Ron was downstairs eating breakfast which was chocolate hoops and milk. Rufus even had a little bowl full too after begging Ron for some.

Rufus had just come back from being with Ron's aunt. He'd been acting strange lately and Ron's mother decided it would be a great idea to give him a change of scenery by sending him there for a while. After one month they got him back and he has got back to his normal self. The move had worked.

"Mom! Have I got any mail?" Ron shouted from the kitchen once he swallowed his food, wiping his mouth afterwards with his sleeve.

"No, hun!" his mom replied, walking into the kitchen.

Ron sighed and finished his cereal, before headed upstairs to his room, to do nothing but chill around all day like usual. He had some homework to do but he couldn't be bothered to do it.

Meanwhile in the Possible household, Kim had gotten out of bed and was still being a little sick in the morning. She had been resting as much as possible but it wasn't working.

She was walking downstairs and passed a long mirror and stopped. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and was a little shocked by what she saw. Her pyjamas weren't as loose as they were before and panic hit her.

"I've gotten fat!" Kim cried out loud, viewing her body through the mirror.

Her belly looked like she had just eaten a big meal and her face seemed to have gotten a little fatter. _Perhaps I have ate a bit too much over the past few months_? She shrugged and turned around to face the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mum making bacon and eggs. The smell could be smelt from the stairs which is what lead Kim to go downstairs in the first place.

"Honey, you seem to have put on some weight, are you okay?" She asked and Kim nodded.

Her mother dished up some bacon and eggs for Kim and gave it to her. "Maybe it was those parties you have been to over the months and the junk food on weekdays?" her mum suggested. "You still look beautiful, Kimmy. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that must be it. I'll go to the gym again, get into shape once again." Kim replied sitting down at the table, before pulling an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle.

"Aren't you having any bacon and eggs?" her mother asked, looking at her in shock. "I just plated you some up."

"No, mom. Getting healthier again which means no junk food until my weight has gone back to normal." Kim sighed, before taking a few bites out of the apple.

"Are you sure, honey? Don't starve yourself, its unhealthy." her mother stated, turning off the cooker and beginning to wash dirty dishes that weren't being used.

"I'm sure, mother. I'm not starving myself just watching what I eat and getting exercise." Kim replied, taking a large bite out of her apple. Within minutes the apple had been eaten, the core had been thrown away and Kim had decided to check the newspaper for the local news. Saving people had been slow recently and although she was happy to see a bit of normality, she knew saving people gave her exercise.

"Boys, breakfast!" Kim's mother shouted from the kitchen as she placed the plates of food onto the table.

Kim's twin brothers came running down the stairs wearing blue jeans and white and red t-shirts.

"Smells great, mom!" Jim shouted running to the table, trying to avoid bumping into his brother who was running in front of him.

"Enjoy, boys." She chuckled.

"Thanks!" The pair said in unison, as they sat down and began to eat.

Kim looked at them in disgust watching them scoff down their breakfasts like pigs. She was jealous of their breakfast but had to be strong if she wanted to lose the weight. She decided it would be best to get out of the way and avoid the food.

"You going back to bed, honey?" her mother asked finally eating her breakfast too.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Kim replied with a shrug, walking upstairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and sighed. The day was becoming very slow and sluggish. Kim walked to her room and jumped on her bed. She too had homework but was in no mood to do it.

Kim checked her phone for any notifications.

**_One new message from: Ron_**

"Ron?" Kim mumbled, scratching her fore head, "Who's Ron?"

She thought for a few moments then remembered who it was and looked at the message. She needed to remember who he was but when you have only met once and spoken twice it was quite hard.

**_Hello. How are you, Kim?:)_**

Kim smiled and began to type her reply.

**_Hey there, Ron. Forgot you for a moment then. I'm fine thank you. How are you?:)_**

She sat up and placed the phone next to her.

"Let's see what's on TV. Got to be better than doing nothing." Kim chuckled, picking up her remote and turning on the TV.

She flicked rapidly through the channels and found a film called, "Angus, thongs and perfect snogging". A chick flick for teens which was filmed in the United Kingdom. She was intrigued and was excited to watch it.

She smiled as she selected it and waiting for the adverts to finish. She saw a flashing light in the corner of her eye and looked at her phone. It was Ron.

**_Oh, that is good and I'm great thanks, tired of sitting in the house all day lately. It's boring me to tears! :P_**

Kim laughed and replied.

**_Same! My brothers are driving me mental with their stuff. Also, I've totes put on weight, so I plan on doing some exercise so that 'll give me something to do! :P_**

The film started and Kim put her phone down and snuggled up in her pillows and blankets.

A few minutes into it and Kim got bored and turned the TV onto the music channel. Some new songs were being played and was a lot more entertaining for her than a film.

Her phone flashed and she took a look. A message from Ron again which made her smile.

**_At least you have brothers! I have an adoptive sister who is a baby and she's Chinese! Talk about wacky haha! :') I just tend to chill with my pet naked mole rat, Rufus. He's cool:)_**

Kim replied shortly after.

**_At least you have a sibling though. You are her older brother, you have to protect her!:) It's all good. So, what are you doing?:)_**

She sent it and suddenly felt sick again and had to rush to the toilet to throw up. She flushed and cleaned the toilet and washed her mouth out. She was slowly getting used to it and it wasn't as much of a shock anymore, it was just an inconvenience.

"Why am I still being sick? I haven't ate anything bad? I don't have the bug?" Kim cried with frustration.

Footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and her mum appeared.

"Are you okay, honey?" her mother asked, looking worried as she opened the bathroom door.

Kim looked up at her and shook her head, "I… I don't know, mom. I just don't know anymore."

Her mom held her arms out and the too hugged it out. Sometimes all you needed was a mother's hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, I'll check you out." Kim's mother said, holding Kim's hand as she took her to the the lab. Her mother was a doctor and could do the checking instead of going all the way to the doctors. She had some of the equipment at home, so she could what was needed, thankfully.

Kim laid on the couch and relaxed as her mother checked her out and ran tests and such. Her mother soon finished checking up and just needed to get the tests back to see what was what.

"Alright honey, I'll go and get the tests back from the lab and find out what is wrong with you. Back in a second, sweetie" Kim's mother said with a smile as she took off her rubber gloves and headed to the lab.

Kim just stayed relaxed on the couch and got a little bored and realised that she had left her phone upstairs. She shrugged and quickly ran upstairs to retrieve her phone, before coming back down to lay back down on the couch again.

Ron had replied to Kim.

**_Yeah, I've always wanted to be a brother:)_**

Kim replied quickly.

**_Yeah, so no need to worry about it. There are some parents that don't care about their children and I wouldn't want that and don't like taking things for granted. It's wrong. They are just trying to give a child a home and family:D_**

Kim sent her reply and waited for Ron's response. Ron replied shortly after and her face soon lit up.

**_Agreed. So, what you doing, sunshine?_**

"Sunshine?" Kim mumbled to herself as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

She texted back her reply as quick as she could.

**_Errm, my mother is a doctor and I haven't been feeling too well, so she is checking me out and has ran some tests. I'm waiting for them now, hopefully it's nothing serious. Haha :) I like how you called me sunshine too, Ron. It has cheered me up:)_**

She put her phone on her stomach as she laid down on the couch. Ron soon replied and it was clear that the two were becoming friends.

**_I hope it's nothing serious! :/ & Oh really? I might start calling it you then ;D _**

Kim smiled as she typed out her reply. Her fingers tapping on the keys pretty loud.

**_I will, I'm sure it's nothing serious! :) So what are you doing?_**

Kim sent her message and turned on the TV and changed the channel to the Food channel. One of her favourites.

_"First you put the tomato sauce on the pasta…" the Italian chef began._

"That looks delicious! I'm so hungry!" Kim chuckled, rubbing her stomach which had begun to rumble.

Her phone flashed and there was a new text message.

**_I'm playing video games with Rufus and eating nachos. My favourite! Seriously they're heaven :) Haha! _**

Kim couldn't help but laugh as she typed back her reply.

**_Sounds fun! Please don't talk about food! I'm so hungry, but I keep throwing up!:( So if I don't eat, then I don't throw up, and that's the plan. I'm also trying to get back to my original weight after noticing that I have put on some weight!:o_**

She turned over channel to stop herself thinking about food and turned it to a channel which has one of her other favourite shows "Toddlers in Tiaras". A show about children doing beauty pageants and other related things. It amazes her how the children prepare and everything and it annoys her how desperate the parents can be.

Ron texted her back and she looked at it eagerly.

**_As if you need to lose weight! & Haha, I won't talk about food then. I would say go eat, but yeah, there is no point if you're just going to throw it up! :/ x_**

Kim chuckled quietly to herself and replied.

**_You make me laugh :') Feeling a little better now that I have had a bit of fun :) I hear my mother coming, talk soon x_**

Kim put her phone down once her text had sent and saw her mother walking towards her holding some papers.

"What's up, mom?" Kim asked. "Am I going to die?"

"Errrm, no honey. Don't be silly." her mother chuckled.

"Then what?" Kim sighed.

"You are perfectly normal as far as these tests go, so maybe it is a bug or something?" she suggested. "Told you it was nothing to worry about!"

But no matter how many time her mother told her not to worry. Kim knew that something wasn't right and that made her anxious.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day Kim decided to go out. Thoughts swam through her head on repeat and a bad feeling was in her gut and wouldn't leave.

_I know something isn't right and I'm scared about what I think it might be. _She thought to herself, walking to the local chemist.

She headed to the counter and saw what she needed on the shelf behind the tall lady. She took a breath, "Can I have a pregnancy test, please?"

The woman gave her a concerned look and got her the pregnancy test. She was clearly worried about her age but she didn't want to stick around and have a lecture. She paid for the pregnancy test quickly and hurried on home. Her hands feeling sweaty and her heart beating faster than usual.

When she got home she ran upstairs and heard her mom call after her, but she ignored her. She read the instructions and followed them carefully and then waited. Her nerves were high and she was biting her lip so much that she drew blood.

After a couple of minutes her fear was confirmed. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it and instantly fell to the floor in shock. Tears fell from her eyes and panic hit. She could her mom banging on the door with worry and she stood up and opened it.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" her mother asked in a worried tone.

Kim held up the pregnancy test to her in her shaking hand. "I'm pregnant, mom."

The look on her mother's was pure shock and disbelief. As it would on any mother whose teenage daughter just told them that they were pregnant.

"But you're a virgin! How can this be?" her mother replied her face. "It must be wrong!"

"Mom, I'm not a virgin." Kim sighed, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"What?! Since when?" she replied, folding her arms.

"When I went out partying the other month, I got really drunk and so did this boy called Ron. We ended up dancing and had a great time." She took a breath, "It was getting later so we went to a motel and we had sex. We were both out of our heads and didn't even know each other."

She let her mother take that in before continuing. "In the morning we had sobered up and were shocked to see each other. We had the _after _talk and then I left to go home. I found his number written on some paper and he found one that I had obviously given him." I took another breath, "We have been talking recently and we have become friends. I guess we just didn't use a condom after all…" Kim explained, her body shaking slightly with shock.

"Oh, honey. Why didn't you tell me?" her mother asked, wrapping her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"I didn't know what had happened till the next morning and just wanted to forget it." Kim replied, a few tears dripping down onto her cheek. "I would've if Ron didn't contact me."

"We are going to have sort out this pregnancy, sweetie." her mother replied, with a comforting smile. "We need to consider our options and think about this _Ron_."

"I can't get an abortion, mom, I couldn't. I don't want to kill a baby because of a drunken accident." I explained, then sighed, "I don't want to tell him. He probably doesn't even want to know about it. I'd rather be a single parent at this point."

"Honey, I don't completely agree with you but I guess, after a drunken mistake it is unlikely that he will take it well and want to be a part of it." Her mother sighed then continued with a smile, "We'll help you don't worry. It'll be great to have a baby in the family once again, however, is this right for a teenager?" She paused and then added, "Not really. So, we should think about adoption as a possibility, sweetheart."

"It's a good idea, but I don't want to be the parents that has her child come looking for her out of the blue years from now and ask questions – I couldn't live with that. After all, It's my child and my responsibility. I want to keep this child."

Kim's mother kissed her forehead. "Well, at least you can eat now." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Kim laughed at that. "I will have to tell dad though, sweetie."

"I know and it's okay." She nodded. "I don't think I'm going to tell Ron. It's probably for the best that I don't."

Her mom nodded and left to tell the news. Kim sat and thought for a moment. It was all becoming to seem real. A month old baby was in her stomach and just at the thought of that, she held her stomach and smiled, "Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Months later**

Kim was getting quite big. Her belly was like a large sphere attached to her front, and she found some tasks difficult to do. It amazed her that she was growing a child inside of her but frustrated her that her figure was being ruined during the process.

She had spoken to Ron a fair amount but tried to keep it to a minimal. She didn't want him finding out and ruining the pregnancy, and get her emotional if he decided not to be a part of the child's life. He was clueless up until she started to think.

She was six months pregnant and would be giving birth in roughly three months. She had no boyfriend and the baby's dad didn't even have a clue. Ron lived nearby and there was a good chance he would find out in the future anyway. She also felt bad for keeping such a big thing away from him and assuming the worst when he doesn't even know. She decided to tell him and at least get an answer from him. If he didn't want to be a part of the child's life then fair enough. It would hurt, of course, but it's his choice and at least she gave him the chance to be a father.

Kim picked up her phone and looked up Ron's number. She stared at it and thought about what she was about to do and gave herself the chance to re-think, but she shook her head and rang his number quickly, before placing the phone to her ear and listening.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

I sighed deeply, "Look, we need to talk desperately. Can we meet somewhere, like, now?"

"Err, yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain there. How about the park with the big oak tree?"

"Perfect. I'll set off now."

She sighed with relief, "Thank you, see you there."

"See you." He said before hanging up.

Kim put her phone in her pocket and ran (as much as a six months pregnant woman could) to the porch and slipped her black coat on and her pumps which took no effort to put on – perfect for a pregnant lady. Finally, she placed her phone in her pocket and ran out shouting back at her mother, "I'm going out mom. See you later!"

She shut the door and jogged as best as she could to the park which wasn't too far away. She arrived at the park within twenty minutes and was out of breath. She took a moment to catch her breath and then scouted the area for Ron.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, running up to her from across the park.

He stopped when he got to her. His eyes saw the bump and he freaked out. "What the hell is that?!"

She sighed and held her stomach, "Let's sit down and talk."

The two walked over to a wooden bench under a tall tree. They both sat and were silent for a short while.

This is their second time meeting and it was all rather overwhelming for her. It was obvious that he had guessed what she was about to say, but she still needed to courage to confirm it.

"I'm pregnant." Kim sighed, looking up at him with her eyes that began to tear up.

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You're pregnant?" Ron stuttered, his face turned pale with shock.

"Yes, Ron. Kim confirmed, pointing to her stomach. "It's quite obvious to see."

"How long have long you known?" Ron asked, his hands shaking a little.

"Since five months ago, Ron." Kim replied. "Roughly, a month after we met."

"How do you know it's mine?" he asked.

"I have only had sex with one person and that is you, Ron." She sighed, rubbing her temple with her index finger and thumb.

"How many months are you gone?" he asked quietly.

She gulped, "Six."

"Why did it take a whole month to know?" He asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. I just thought that I gained weight through partying and less exercise." She shrugged.

She continued, "Then once the morning sickness kicked in, I just assumed it was a stomach bug. My mum told me it was probably the stomach bug that was going around, but she soon got worried and did tests. She is a doctor so she could do it from our lab downstairs. She couldn't find anything to suggest that I was ill and _that's _when I panicked and took a pregnancy test."

"She is a doctor but couldn't tell that you were pregnant? Wow, that's dense!" he snorted.

"Hey! She can't do everything from home and can only do something's! My appearance wasn't anything outstanding and obvious, plus, the sickness could easily be passed off as a bug." She snapped, pointing at him. "So, what your tone with me!"

He sighed and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. This is just a big deal to take in at once. It's a bit of a shock for me." The nerves showed in his shaky voice.

"I've got months three left..." Kim explained, rubbing her huge baby bump.

"Three? Wow!" Ron replied with a gasp.

"Yes, Ron. I have three months left of this pregnancy, so are you going to co-operate and be a good father or not?" Kim said getting down to the point.

He paused for a moment and then sighed, "Can I have time to think about it?"

Kim quickly stood up and stared down at him.

"Time to think about this?!" She shouted, "How ridiculous! I am having a baby - Our baby! You shouldn't be even contemplating not being a father." Her voice was loud and scared off some nearby pigeons.

"How can you expect me to have an answer straight away?" He yelled, "I just found out that a random girl I slept with is six months pregnant!"

"You know what, fuck you!" She snapped, pointing at him. "Obviously you're not gunna be a good father if this is how you are. A decent guy who just found out he was going to be a dad would say yes straight away and help. But no not you!" Kim cried, tears pouring out of her eyes like a fountain. "I'll just look after the baby on my own!"

Kim stormed off holding her baby bump tightly. Tears still poured from her eyes and she felt heartbroken. Her baby was going to be fatherless and that upset her more than she would have thought it would have.

"Kim!" Ron shouted but she ignored him.

Ron followed Kim go home, so he knew where her house was just in case he needed it later. It was not a good idea to talk with her at that moment, but he wanted to at some point and he needed to know where she lived. It's safe to say he went home in a bad mood.

Kim got in and slammed the door with all her might. She was still crying and her mom heard and came running.

Kim just burst into more tears and screamed loud with frustration. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"What's up, Kimmy?" she asked, stroking the back of Kim's head.

"I told Ron the sitch and I asked if he is going to co-operate. He asked if he could think about it and I got mad and stormed away telling him I would just look after the baby by myself." Kim explained, her voice not very clear but understandable.

"Oh, honey. Maybe he was just shocked and wasn't sure how to handle it. You are both young and it's a big thing to hear all of a sudden." her mother comforted her. "I think I would want to have a moment to think about it all if I was him."

"You really think so?" Kim asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, honey, its big news and it was probably overwhelming for him." She replied with a nod. "He'll think about it and hopefully want to be a part of the baby's life. He's just getting his head around it." her mother replied, smiling at Kim giving her hope.

"Thank you, mom." Kim said with a smile. She was feeling a little better and understood how overwhelming it must be for Ron.

"Now, go upstairs and have a soothing, bubble bath." her mother said, pointing to the stairs with a wink. "You could do with some relaxation time."

"Good idea. I can't tell you how bad my back aches!" Kim chuckled, slowly getting up using her mother's arms for help.

"After having three children, I already know how you feel." Her mom chuckled, "Now, try to relax, honey. Dinner will be ready soon." her mother said with a smile, as she headed back to the kitchen.

Kim headed upstairs for that relaxing bath that she was beginning to get excited for. She thought about how silly it may sound to get excited about a bubble bath, but in her state it was needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 months later**

Ron and Kim sat on the couch in Kim's living room playing video games. One of their favourite pass times.

The pair had made up and decided to try dating. Being separated when the baby was born wasn't a good idea, so they thought they would try dating. If it didn't work then they agreed to just be parents but friends only.

Fortunately for them, after a month of dates and spending lots of time together. Ron and Kim fell for each other and ended up going out. Their relationship is two months strong and they are happy about being together for when the baby arrived.

"I just crushed you!" Kim laughed, shooting Ron's character on the Xbox.

"No way!" Ron replied.

"Okay, I'll let you win this once!" Kim chuckled, winking at Ron who simply shook his head.

Kim and Ron laughed. They were about to start the next round when Kim got a slight pain in her stomach. She pulled a sour face as if she had been sucking on a lemon and held her stomach tightly.

"You got belly ache again, Kimmy?" Ron asked, looking at Kim with worry.

"Yeah. I keep getting a bit of belly ache. It'll pass, always does!" She chuckled. "Now, let's see if you can beat me this round!" Kim added with a smile, looking back at the TV screen as the next round was about to begin.

"Ready, set... Go!" Ron shouted with excitement. He was determined to beat Kim.

"I'm winning!" Ron shouted with joy, jumping off the couch as he was winning Kim already.

"Damn..." Kim sighed, trying her hardest to shoot at Ron. But her concentration wasn't as good as before.

Minutes passed and Kim was still losing to Ron. She was trying her best but just couldn't focus that well.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Ron asked, pausing the game. He was beginning to get really concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just got stomach ache, Ron." Kim sighed, unpausing it.

"It might be a bug and I don't want our baby to be affected. It's just to make sure your safe," Ron replied, pausing the game again to fetch her mother. She was currently off of work.

Kim shook her head and carried on gripping her stomach. The pain had faded and wasn't too bad, but then disaster struck...

"Mom!" Kim cried. "Ron!"

Her mom and Ron came running into the room. Her dad was at work and wasn't in the house and her brothers were at school.

"What's up, honey?" her mother asked, stepping into the room.

"My water's broke!" Kim screamed in panic.

"Really?!" Ran shouted, beginning to panic.

"Yes!" Kim cried.

"It's okay, honey. Ron go and ring the hospital. I'll help take Kim to my car and I'll drive you both to the hospital." She instructed, before comforting Kim, "Everything will be okay."

Her mother helped Kim to the car and gently helped her inside the front seat of the car. Ron locked the front door to the house and then he got into the back of the Kim.

Kim's mother drove quickly but safely to the hospital. Within five to ten minutes, they had arrived at the hospital. Kim was immediately put in a wheelchair by a nurse after talking to the receptionist. She was then rushed into a room, where she was changed into a hospital gown and put into a bed.

All she had to do was wait until the contractions started properly, and until she was 10 centimetres dilated.

Ron had gone outside to get some air, he wasn't feeling the best. His nerves were making him feel sick. Kim's mum stayed with her and talked to the nurses.

"So, do you know the gender?" A nurse with short brown hair asked with a smile.

"We left it for a surprise." Kim giggled, "I'm not fussed either way."

"Really?" the nurse replied, "That's nice."

"I knew what I was having when I had you Kimmy." Her mother chuckled, "I was too excited not to know."

"What about the father?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"He is outside getting some air. His nerves are getting to him." Kim rolled her eyes.

"He not the only one to have done that. The father often finds it hard." The nurse explained with a shrug, "No big deal. Just shows they care I guess."

"True" Kim smiled.

"I had twins as well." Kim's mother told the nurse, making light conversation. "A.K.A, Kim's younger brothers." Kim's mother chuckled.

"Twins? Are they the only twins in the family?" the nurse asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I think. They are both creative and crazy." Her mother replied, smiling to herself.

Kim suddenly gripped her stomach in pain. The contractions had started properly. Large waves of pain hit her and she found herself crying.

"Let me check how many centimetres gone you are." the nurse replied with a smile as she put on some rubber gloves.

Kim opened her legs wide and let the nurse examine her. "Four centimetres gone." The nurse confirmed.

"That's it?!" Kim said in disappointment.

"It can take a while, sweetheart." The nurse replied.

Kim sighed before crying again at another contraction. She knew that this was going to take a while and just wanted Ron by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

Five hours into the labour Kim was finally ten centimetres dilated - It was time to push. Ron was still outside and was still feeling sick, but he raced in to see Kim when he heard about her pushing.

"Ron, if you still feel sick watching might not be the best idea." Kim's mother told him.

"Yeah… Wait… outside… If… You want." Kim said between pushes and breaths.

Ron stood outside the room and tried to keep calm. He couldn't believe that he was going to be seeing his baby soon.

"It's a baby boy!" her mother cried with joy as a baby came out after many pushes.

The crying baby was carried off to be clean, dried etcetera. Kim thought that was the end, but no…

"Hold on. I feel another baby." The nurse stated, her hand placed at the opening to the vagina.

"It's another baby?!" Kim's mother gasped in shock. Kim was just as shocked.

"Keep pushing!" the brunette nurse instructed to tired Kim. "You're having twins!"

Kim did her best despite being tired and minutes later the baby was out.

"It's a baby girl!" the nurse told Kim who was taking breaths.

"One of each!" her mother chuckled.

Kim gave a small and tired smile. "Can I see them?"

Once both babies were dealt with and clean, the nurse gave the girl to Kim first and the boy to her mother. She looked from the girl to the boy in complete awe. She just couldn't believe that she created them and had brought them into the world.

The nurse went and told Ron that it was over. She didn't tell him that it was twins, because she thought it would be a fun surprise.

He entered and saw Kim holding the girl who was wearing a small pink hat.

"A baby girl!" Ron shouted with joy.

"Ron, honey." Kim' mother said getting his attention.

He turned towards Kim's mother and was shocked at what he saw. "A boy?!"

"We have twins!" Kim giggled weakly. She was very tired.

Kim's mother gave Ron the wrapped up baby boy in a soft, blue hat. He looked down at him in awe. He was gorgeous.

"Well done, Kimmy." He whispered.

"We didn't have many scans because of the drama between us, I wasn't aware of how many!" Kim told the nurse.

"Well, luckily, they are both healthy and fine." She smiled, then added, "Thought of any names yet?"

"Well, we liked Poppy or Ella for a girl, and Eric or Justin for a boy." Kim replied, smiling at Ron who stood next to her still cradling their son.

"I think we'll use Eric and Ella. Y'know because they are twins?" Ron added, "Kinda of fits with the names beginning with the letter E."

"So it's Eric and Eric." the brunette nurse replied with a huge smile. "Welcome to the world."

"Would you mind taking a picture?" Kim's mother asked politely.

"Sure, I don't mind. You are not the first to ask, trust Me." The nurse replied, taking a digital camera from Kim's mother.

_She must have packed it previously _Kim thought.

The blond nurse held the camera, ready to take the picture. Ron got closer to Kim and the two held their children close together. Kim's mother stood next to the bed and smiled directly at the camera. The nurse took the picture and Ron kissed Kim on the head.

"Well done, sweetie." Ron whispered to Kim. "I'm proud of you."

The nurses took the babies and placed them into little beds and kept an eye on them throughout the night. Kim was exhausted and was left to sleep and Ron and Kim's mother went home to inform other members of the family.

Ron went to his own house and told his own family the situation and everything. Kim's mother went home, told her husband and the twins what had happened. It would have been too late for Kim's dad to come. After that she went straight to bed because she was shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days later and Kim was allowed out of hospital. She was taught some things about looking after the babies, and was confident about taking them home.

Ron and Kim's mother came and picked Kim and the babies up and they were taken home. At home Kim's dad and her brothers were waiting for the exciting new babies.

Kim's mother entered through the door and Jim and Tim were playing video games in the living room. They heard her some through and jumped up onto their feet.

"Hello! How's everything gone?" Kim's father asked, Kim and Ron were still getting the babies into the house, so he hadn't seen the babies yet.

"It went fantastic!" Kim's mother replied.

"I can't wait to see them, and neither can the boys!" Kim's father said with a huge smile.

"Really? This is going to be interesting." Kim's mother chuckled.

Kim and Ron came through the door each carrying one child in a carrier. Ron was holding Ella in a baby carrier and Kim held Eric in another.

"Hello," Kim whispered, trying not to wake up the twins.

"Twins?" Her dad loudly whispered.

"Yeah, I had no scans, so we didn't know how many. We assumed it would only be one, but twins run in the family apparently. Jim and Tim are the proof and_ voila_, Twins." Kim replied.

"They are gorgeous." Kim's father whispered, getting up close to them his eyes filling up with tears.

Jim and Tim came running into the hall hearing everyone chatting. Kim was dressed in a light pink dressing gown and was still recovering from the birth.

"Hey, Ron!" Jim shouted with happiness.

"Hey, your back!" Tim chuckled.

"You are both uncles." Kim's father told them.

"Awesome!" Jim and Tim yelled with joy. Giving each other a high five.

They both seemed to be taking it really well, not like there is much they can do if they weren't happy about it.

"Boys, meet Eric and Ella." Ron introduced.

"They're twins just like you two." Kim added with a smile.

"They are so gross! They are dribbling!" Jim snorted.

Kim shook her head, "Shut up, boys. They are gorgeous!"

"Have you got many things for them?" Kim's father asked them.

"Well, we have got a crib and some important baby things, but not many toys." Kim replied with a sigh.

"We should make some!" Tim shouted to Jim with excitement.

"Great idea!" Jim replied loudly. "Let's get started, I have the best ideas..."

Jim trailed off as he and his brother ran to either the lab or their room, which ever they found appropriate.

"They took it well. I'm quite surprised." Kim chuckled.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because they have often gotten upset over the slightest of things before. This is a big thing to take in." Kim explained.

"Come on you two." Kim's mother said, "You both need rest. I and your father will look after the twins. I mean, we handled Jim and Tim and they were and still are a pain to look after." Kim's mother chuckled, as she took Ella and Kim's father took Eric. "These should be no trouble compared to Kim and Tim!"

"Okay, if you insist." Kim yawned. She and Ron both walked up the stairs to go and sleep in Kim's large bed.

They needed all the sleep they could get because one baby will make you tired. But two can drain you of everything!


	11. Chapter 11

**One year later**

"Happy Birthday, Eric and Ella!" The family shouted to the two birthday twins sitting in their high chairs in the living room.

They were surrounded by colourful gifts and decorations. The whole Possible and Stoppable families were in the room, clapping and wishing the two happy birthday with delight. The atmosphere was certainly magical.

"One year old already!" Kim chuckled. She was wearing a silky, black dress that showed off her curves which Ron adored.

"It flies by fast!" Ron replied with a smile. He was wearing a grey suit with a black tie to match Kim's dress.

Jim and Tim walked up to Kim and Ron holding a gift wrapped in green wrapping paper. Jim was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and Tim was wearing a red suit with white shirt. Both wore black, shiny bow ties.

Eric and Ella both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The pair were wearing matching outfits on their first birthday.

Ella was wearing a velvet black dress with white frilly socks and black pumps. Eric was wearing a white shirt with black dungarees and black baby shoes.

"They look precious. Shall we take photos?" Ron's mother asked with pure joy.

"Yes!" Kim's mother replied with delight.

Some of the family members took photos of the twins, then Kim and Ron took a twin each and held them comfortable. Rufus jumped on Ron's shoulder and joined in and they had photos took of them all together.

The twins started crying and it was time to feed them. Ron and Kim placed them back into their high chairs and Kim's father headed to the kitchen to get some baby food for the twins.

"Here you go, kiddywinks." Kim's father chuckled, handing Eric and Ella their food which they looked happy to see.

Kim and Ron took a seat beside the two. Kim took Eric and Ron took Ella and they both fed their children. Of course it isn't easy going like you see on most movies. The babies wouldn't eat it at first until Kim and Ron started making silly noises. The family took pictures of the moment for memories.

Hours later after playing party games and taking pictures, everyone but the possible family left. But before Ron's mother and father left, his father had something to say.

"Ron, can we speak to you outside for a moment." Kim's father asked, looking rather annoyed.

Ron gulped and walked outside with his parents. He didn't know what he could have done wrong.

Kim looked worried at her parents as she held Ella and her father held Eric. Her mother was cleaning up and her brothers were in the room helping clean up.

"What do you think he wants, dad?" Kim asks with worry. Ella was sleeping, her head resting on Kim's shoulder. Kim swayed to soothe Ella.

"I have no idea, but don't worry. Let's go and put these two to sleep and then we'll see, okay?" Kim's father replied, Eric sat in his arms asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Kim nodded and they two took the twins to bed carefully, making sure not to wake them.

"Son, I think it's inappropriate that you have had children at your age." Ron's father firmly said, looking down at Ron.

"Well, it's not my fault! It happened because of one drunken night. I had sex with a girl who back then I didn't know." Ron replied, trying not to feel intimidated by his dad who was much taller than he was.

"You dare to back chat me? That is no excuse. You should have behaved!" his father stated. "You could be working hard and having a good life right now!"

"Honey, he is only nineteen and is still learning," Ron's mother said to her husband, defending Ron. "It's been a year. Why are you upset now?"

"When I was his age, I was working hard in my job and gaining skills. I was _not _getting drunk and sleeping around with everyone!" Ron's father replied. "I've wanted to say it for a while."

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it, is there? I have two beautiful children with the girl I love and we are taking good care of them." Ron shouted at him. "You left it a year to say this and it is not needed."

"How dare you shout at me?! Everything I have done for you, Ronald!" Ron's father replied with disgust. "I brought you up better than this!"

"Well, I'm doing well in life, Dad. No help from you!" Ron snapped, "Mom practically looked after me since you got that new job. Leaving me, a child at the time with only my mum. She has helped me grow up, not you!"

"Ronald! You know that's not true!" his father replied, this time in a lower tone.

"You've took it too far, honey." Ron's mother shouted to her husband, hugging Ron tightly. Ron was upset and as a mother you instantly comfort your children.

"No I haven't. I am telling the truth and he needs to learn!" Ron's father yelled again, not liking the situation he caused in the first place.

"No more! I don't like seeing him upset like this. He's doing well in life, he's got a good job and now has his own family. I'm not disgusted by him, I'm PROUD of him!" Ron's mother, yelled at her husband. "He cannot wish away the children. So, shut up for once."

"Well, I am not. In fact, you put shame upon the Stoppable family. I never want to see you again." Ron's father yelled, turning his back and walking to the large, black BMW parked on the curb. One that he got after getting a new job that pays well.

Ron's mother stopped hugging Ron and kissed him on his forehead. "I have to go with him, sweetie. But I am proud of you. Remember that."

"Honey, come on!" Ron's father yelled impatiently, as he sat in the driver's seat of the car. The horn being beep multiple times.

Ron's mother smiled at Ron and wished him luck, before running off to her demanding husband.

"I'll drop off your belongings here soon!" Ron's mother shouted nicely from the car window, as the car drove off.

Ron waved and Kim's mother came outside after hearing the noise.

"Hi, Mrs Possible." Ron sighed, leaning against the house wall. "Where's Kim?"

"She and her father are upstairs sorting the twins out. What has gone off out here? I heard all the noise." Kim's mother asked with worry as she closed the front door quietly. It was just her and him outside.

"My dad wants nothing more to do with me because he is ashamed of me. I have wrecked my life apparently. He hates me and never wants to see me again." Ron said, fighting back the tears.

"That's terrible! I would never have expected that from your father! He seemed to be enjoying the party?" She shook her head in disbelief. "This has shocked me. I'm so sorry, Ron."

Kim's mother wrapped her arms around Ron and cuddled him.

"My dad said he's done everything for me which he hasn't. My mother did and she stood up for me and yelled at him. I love her, not him." He sighed deeply. "She said she's going to drop my belongings off here soon because my dad has kicked me out forever. My mother said she was proud of me and that's all that matter to be honest."

"She has always been a lovely woman. He is just a horrid man obviously, honey. We'll be your family from now on." Kim's mother comforted Ron as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mrs Possible." Ron replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go inside and I'll make you a cup of tea to calm you down." Kim's mother said to comfort Ron.

When they were making the tea, Kim came down and saw that he was upset. She walked up to him and simply gave him a hug. Then they both sat down at the table to talk.

"What's wrong?" Kim said with panic, looking at his face and arms to make sure he wasn't hurt.

He explained what had happened to her and she was shocked.

"Don't cry. He doesn't deserve an amazing son like you!" She told him, kissing his cheek. "He just doesn't like that you haven't done what he would've wanted you too. He is a control freak now that he has a new job."

"Thanks, Kimmy. But I just can't believe he said those things and treat me like dirt. My mom was nice and defended me." Ron replied.

Kim's mother brought the tea over to Ron and blew it to cool it down a little. Kim's mother sat down at the table too.

"I'm just going to move on and accept that my dad is an idiot." Ron said. "I have to be a great dad to _my_ children."

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Kim's mother smiled.

The three of them celebrated the loss of Ron's dad with their cups of teas.


	12. Chapter 12

**A few weeks later**

"They are sure getting hungrier!" Kim chuckled as she laid the twins back to bed and after she and Ron fed them.

"I know!" Ron said, laying back on their bed.

Kim laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so proud of them, Ron. Our babies."

"Me too." He smiled, "It's still strange to think that we are parents."

She smirked, "I know, but I'm loving every minute of it!"

There was a small silence and Ron reached for the inside of his pocket.

"And I'm loving every minute with you, Kim." Ron said kissing the top of her head.

"You are such a cheeseball!" She laughed, raising her head and looking into his eyes.

She kissed him on the lips, "I do love you."

"And I love you." He replied, pulling out a small velvet box. "So much so that I have an important question to ask you."

Her eyes opened wide at the sight and her cheeks turned pink.

Ron got off of the bed and got down on one knee. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

She screamed with excitement. "Yes! Oh gosh, yes!"

They kissed and that is when things fell perfectly into place. Once married, Ron and Kim can be a proper family with the twins. One Ron can be proud of for sure!


End file.
